This invention relates generally to mobile construction vehicles and more particularly to paving machines that are driven by track assemblies utilizing continuous rubber belts.
One type of such machines uses a motor and planetary gear reduction combination on each drive wheel to drive the belt. One problem with prior art devices is that the planetary gear requires a planetary joint connection between a rotating and a non-rotating portion. This planetary joint must contain an elastomeric seal to retain lubricating fluid in the planetary housing. Debris from a rotating drive wheel falls into the planetary joint, damaging the seal and leading to loss of lubricant fluid.
Another problem with prior art devices is that during a turning maneuver, the drive wheel lugs frequently "walk up" the sidewalls of the teeth of a drive belt, to disengage the belt from the drive wheel. Obviously, this is a serious event.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present belt-driven pavers. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.